


Pillow Talk

by Saria118



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, sex talked of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saria118/pseuds/Saria118
Summary: After their first time together Joker becomes a little self conscious, EDI reassures him.
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pillow Talk

Jeff collapsed onto the bed as he finished. How long had it been? He didn't really want to think about that, not when he had something more present troubling him already.

“Jeff?” EDI asked sitting on her body’s knees at his side as composed as ever, as though they hadn't just spent two hours having sex for the first time. “Are you alright? Would you like water and the pain medication Mordin recommended?” She looked so concerned, well as concerned as her robot face could look.

“I’m fine EDI don't worry.” Tried to laugh but it was a strain made it hurt too much. “But um yeah those things would help.” She nodded and carefully got off the bed, trying her hardest not to disturb him. Not that she succeeded but he didn't let her notice.

When she returned with the items Jeff thought about how lucky he was to have her in his life. And just why she was with him? His thoughts from earlier springing back.

“Um EDI uh…I that is ah fuck” He wasn't sure how to word this it was so embarrassing.  
“What is it Jeff, do you need to ejaculate further?”  
“What? No and for the love of god don’t word it like that. So clinical.” He had to laugh at that, sometimes he forgot what EDI was exactly. “Besides even if I did I’m in no condition to go another round.”“That is incorrect I could easily stimulate you with this body’s hand or via the prostate in your…”  
“EDI please you are making this so much worse.”  
“on the contrary you are laughing rather than in the state of distress you were in before.”

She noticed? Of corse she noticed and was probably using all the resources in the Normandy to try and diagnose the issue.

“Yeah ok um EDI can you lie down next me?” He asked patting the free space, it’d be so much easier if he wasn’t looking directly at her. She did as asked the bed slumping under the weight.

“So I gotta ask what we just did….um did you enjoy it?”  
“Yes I enjoyed it, did you?” Her simple answer only made him more insecure.

“That’s a little hard to answer…” Jeff would never say he was an amazing lover but he at the very least wasn't a selfish one. Always did his best so his partner at least enjoyed themselves, and with his condition he did take a bit of pride in that.

“I’m not saying it was bad or felt wrong technology sure moves quick for these kinds of things its just…” But EDI seemed all to focused on him and his state during it. She would gently offered encouragement and move positions if he noticed it was giving him pain, carefully redistribute her weight when needed. All in all it felt like psychical therapist encouraging her patient.

“I Kinda needed to know if you actually liked it?” God this as so hard to explain. Quickly Jeff dared a glance to EDI and found her lying on her side watching him intently. Not that she NEEDED the body to do that, but she said she got a better reading looking directly. His theory was that it was just one of the things she did to feel more human.

“I see. I had thought of imitating moans from the vids you have but I’d assumed you would notice.”  
“That really doesn't make me feel much better EDI”

“Jeff this body does not feel sensations as yours does. Perhaps if you had a synthetic limb this would be easier to explain. It can register your weight and warmth, and it knows when it is in danger or not.” Carefully she reached over and grabbed his hand in her own. “Even this feels different for me than you, at least from what I have come to understand.” She was right maybe if he had a synthetic arm he’d understand. Sometimes he forgot what EDI was.  
“However my statement was not false merely inaccurate. What I enjoyed was not the act itself but watching you Jeff, and I would gladly engage in it again. ”

“Ok the dumb human needs a lesson then, cause i don’t get you right now.”

“Commander Shepard finds history tedious and boring.”  
“Yeah and?”  
“Liara T’soni does not. However when she speaks of such topics Shepard happily listens.”“I’m still not getting this.” “When I questioned Shepard on the discrepancy, I was informed that one can derive enjoyment from their partner.”  
“So if I’m getting this right, you find sex tedious and boring.”  
“Yes.”  
“But you deal with it cause you know I enjoy it and you enjoy that, like Shepard listening to Liara’s boring stories?”  
“Correct.”  
“That’s hmmmm I guess I can work with that…gonna take a bit to get use to but…..”

What part of their relationship didn't need time to get use to? Hell it took almost dying to just see EDI as more than a machine trying to take his job.

“Yeah I think I can work with that.” Carefully he lifted his arm shifting slightly to sling over EDI’s body guiding her into a gentle embrace.

“I do enjoy this part Jeff.” She spoke in a way that might have been an attempt at a sigh.

“What just lying here talking?” He laughed looking down at her head.

“Yes, it’s very nice to see you relaxed.”  
“You know you could just do this whenever right?”  
“I am aware.”  
“is that your roundabout way of asking if it ok for you talk to me though the speaker when you’re on deck?”

EDI didn't answer and Jeff had to laugh a little, highly developed AI was embarrassed. Never thought he’d see the day.

“If it’s you EDI I don’t mind.” He smiled looking directly into the security camera above him, and he felt her body shift closer. Mind at ease he relaxed into the bed and EDI’s careful embrace, fingers moving up and down the smooth metal of her arm. Mostly out of habit.

“You know Jeff, I also take enjoyment in how much you enjoy this body.”“Oh how’s that?”“Because now you will have no reason to seek out companionship for such things elsewhere.”  
“That sounds a little like a threat EDI. What would you do if I did?”“I would go rogue and take her the galaxy, crushing all in my wake.”“That is a terrible joke EDI”  
“I love you too, Jeff”


End file.
